Robb Stark
Robb Stark ist der älteste Sohn von Lord Eddard und Catelyn Stark von Winterfell. thumb|251px|Richard Madden als Robb Stark in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung Robbs Erscheinung kommt eher nach den Tullys von Schnellwasser, dem Haus seiner Mutter. Er hat blaue Augen und dickes rotbraunes Haar. Zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Robb vierzehn Jahre alt. Nach seiner Rückkehr auf Schnellwasser ist er 16 Jahre alt. Später lässt er sich einen Bart stehen, der rötlicher ist als das Haar auf seinem Kopf. Auf dem Feldzug in die Westlande kurz vor oder nach der Schlacht von Burg Bruch wird er sechszehn Jahre alt. Er besitzt einen starken Sinn für Ehre und Gerechtigkeit und wird ständig von seinem Schattenwolf Grauwind begleitet, der an seiner Seite kämpft. Zu Beginn der Saga scheint er Theon Graufreud zu bewundern, weil er oft so überlegen lächelt und mit Bettgeschichten angibt. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Richard Madden. Seit sein Vater nach Königsmund gezogen ist, wird Robb viel ernster und erwachsener, weil er als neuer Lord von Winterfell viel lernen muss. Nun bestehen seine Tage aus Üben im Schwertkampf, Beratungen mit Maester Luwin und Befestigungsanlagen Sichern mit Hallis Mollen. Mehr und mehr übernimmt er auch die Aufgaben eines Lords, spätestens seit Jaimes Überfall auf Eddard. Auf seinem Feldzug in den Süden zeigt er schnell, dass er ein würdiger Heerführer ist und viel von seinem Vater gelernt hat , wie z.B., vor einer Schlacht die Schlachtreihen noch einmal abzureiten oder an der Tradition festzuhalten, niemanden unmittelbar nach einer Schlacht hinrichten zu lassen. Der Krieg lässt die Weichheit aus seinem Gesicht weichen und ihn hager und hart gemacht. Er rasiert sich seinen Bart wieder ab und trägt das rotbraune Haar schulterlang. Seine jungen Mitstreiter nennen ihn den Jungen Wolf. Biographie Robb wurde in Schnellwasser geboren und in Eddards und Catelyns Hochzeitsnacht oder kurze Zeit später gezeugt, denn Eddard bricht nach nur 14 Tagen auf, um Robert Baratheons Rebellion zu unterstützen. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Schnellwasser wurde er von Catelyn mit seinem Sohn, Robb, begrüßt. Daraufhin kehrte die Familie nach Winterfell zurück. In Winterfell wuchs Robb mit seinen jüngeren Geschwistern auf und war gut mit seinem Halbbruder Jon Schnee befreundet , der sich von Robb jedoch in Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit unterschied. Robb verstand sich außerdem gut mit dem Mündel seines Vaters, Theon Graufreud. Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern, als sie noch klein waren: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammert sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa läuft schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkennt Jon und tritt ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend müssen alle lachen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Robb ist bei der Hinrichtung von Gared, einem Deserteur der Nachtwache, dabei. Auf dem Heimweg entdecken er und Jon Schnee sechs Schattenwolfswelpen im Schnee. Den Schattenwolf, den er für sich erwählt, nennt er Grauwind. Kurz nachdem König Robert Baratheon am Hof von Winterfell erscheint, kämpft er mit Kronprinz Joffrey Baratheon mit Holzschwertern. Es entsteht eine Streitigkeit, als Joffrey Robb mit echtem Stahl herausfordern will und der Waffenmeister von Winterfell, Ser Rodrik Cassel, dies nicht erlaubt. Als Eddard zur Hand des Königs erhoben wurde und nach Königsmund reist, bleibt Robb in Winterfell, um an seines Vaters statt als Lord von Winterfell mit der Hilfe seiner Mutter über den Norden zu regieren. Während seine Mutter an Brans Bett Tag und Nacht Wache hält, kümmert sich Robb um die Belange von Winterfell, bspw. ernennt er Hallis Mollen zum neuen Hauptmann der Wache und Joseth zum neuen Stallmeister. Nachdem auch Catelyn nach Königsmund reist, fällt alle Verantwortung ihm allein zu. Er ist der Erste, der den aus dem Koma wieder erwachten Bran besucht. Er schreibt Jon Schnee einen Brief, dass Bran aus dem Koma erwacht ist, aber nicht mehr laufen kann. Als neuer Lord von Winterfell muss Robb vieles lernen. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit mit Hallis Mollen und Theon Graufreud, übt sich im Schwertkampf im Hof, drillt seine Truppen oder trifft sich zu Beratungen mit Maester Luwin. Als Tyrion Lennister auf dem Weg von der Mauer nach Königsmund in Winterfell Halt macht, empfängt ihn Robb im Großen Saal von seinem Thron herab misstrauisch und mit gezücktem Schwert auf dem Schoß. Selbst als Tyrion Luwin eine Bauzeichnung für einen speziellen Sattel für Bran überreicht, fragt er Tyrion, warum er das tue. Als Rickon mit drei Schattenwölfen in den Saal kommt, wird Tyrion von den Wölfen umzingelt und bedroht. Die Starks pfeifen die Wölfe zurück und Robb bietet Tyrion nun doch ein Zimmer in Winterfell an, doch dieser lehnt barsch ab. Als Tyrion den Saal verlassen hat, wirkt Robb unsicher und wendet sich an Yoren und seine drei Gefährten und bietet ihnen ebenfalls Zimmer und ein Abendessen an. Beim Essen wird über Jon Schnee und Benjen Stark gesprochen. Yoren vermutet, dass er vermisst wird und wahrscheinlich inzwischen tot ist, was Robb erzürnt aufspringen lässt. Nachdem Robb die Nachricht von Jaimes Überfall auf Eddard erhält, berät er sich mit seinen Vertrauten, was zu tun sei. Theon rät ihm, die Vasallen des Nordens zum Krieg zusammenzurufen. Am nächsten Tag begleitet er zusammen mit Theon, Grauwind und Sommer und einigen anderen Bran bei seinem ersten Ausritt auf seinem neuen Sattel. Im Wolfswald trennen sich Robb und Bran, der alleine zurückbleibt und von sechs Wildlingen angegriffen wird. Als Robb mit den Wölfen zurückkehrt, töten sie alle Wildlinge bis auf Osha. Der Anführer der Gruppe wird von Theon mit einem Pfeil erschossen - ein riskanter Zug, was Robb sehr wütend macht. Anschließend folgt Robb Luwins Rat, Osha nicht zu töten, sondern mit nach Winterfell zu nehmen, um sie zu verhören. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nach König Roberts Tod und Eddards Festnahme erhält Robb einen Brief von Sansa, in dem sie dessen Verrat bezeugt. Sie wurde gezwungen, ihn zu schreiben. Als Robb davon hört, ruft er sofort die Vasallen von Haus Stark zu den Bannern und trifft Kriegsvorbereitungen. Dabei testen ihn die Oberhäupter seiner Vasallen, da er erst 14 Jahre alt ist. Robb reagiert kühl und gelassen, obwohl er innerlich große Angst hat. Als etwa der Großjon ihm offen droht, hetzt er Grauwind auf diesen, der ihm zwei Finger abbeißt. Fortan haben alle Respekt vor ihm, am meisten Jon Umber, der sein treuester Gefolgsmann wird. Später gesteht Robb Bran, dass er fürchterliche Angst gehabt hat. Zwei Tage später bricht Robb mit seinen Vasallen in den Süden auf. Er veabschiedet sich von Bran und sagt ihm, dass er nun der Lord von Winterfell sei. Catelyn Tully und Ser Brynden Tully erreichen zusammen mit den Streitkräften von Haus Manderly Robb Starks Armee bei Maidengraben. Robb berichtet von den Niederlagen der Flusslords in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt und in der Schlacht am Goldzahn und dass Schnellwasser in Gefahr sei. Er entscheidet sich dafür, auf direktem Weg nach Schnellwasser zu gehen, um dort gegen Ser Jaime Lennisters Truppen zu helfen und gleichzeitig einen Vorstoß auf dem Königsweg vorzutäuschen, um Lord Tywin Lennisters Streitkräfte dort zu binden. Als seine Armee die Zwillinge erreicht, zeigt sich Lord Walder Frey zunächst wenig loyal: er hat seine 4000 Soldaten bei der Festung versammelt, statt Schnellwasser zu helfen. Zusätzlich erfährt er von Ser Edmures Niederlage in der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser. Zunächst überlegt Robb, die Zwillinge zu stürmen, aber dann lässt er sich doch auf Verhandlungen ein. Allerdings geht Catelyn für ihn in die Burg und verhandelt mit Lord Walder. Der stellt Bedingungen: zwei seiner Enkel sollen als Mündel nach Winterfell geschickt werden, Olyvar Frey soll sein Knappe werden, Arya soll einen der Söhne heiraten und er selbst eine der Töchter, die er sich aussuchen darf. Ohne zu zögern geht Robb den Deal ein. Er überquert mit seinen Reitern den Trident und schickt Roose Bolton wie geplant mit dem Großteil der Fußtruppen Lord Tywin entgegen. Dieser verliert die Schlacht am Grünen Arm gegen Lord Tywin, kann aber den Großteil der Armee wieder nach Norden führen, während Lord Tywin jetzt erst erfährt, dass Robb ihn ausgetrickst hat. Robb führt seine Reiterei Richtung Süden. Auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser schließt sich ihm Lord Jason Mallister an. Mit Hilfe seines Großonkels Brynden Tully entwirft er eine Falle für Ser Jaime: sie machen sich zunutze, dass Jaime regelmäßige Strafexpeditionen in die Umgebung von Schnellwasser unternimmt, weil ihn die Belagerung langweilt. Robb lockt Jaime mit verkleideten Tully-Soldaten in den Wisperwald nördlich von Schnellwasser, wo er Jaime von drei Hügel aus angreift und in der so genannten Schlacht im Wisperwald schlägt. Robb kann nicht nur Jaime, sondern auch etwa 100 Ritter und ein Dutzend Adelige aus den Westlanden gefangen nehmen. Trotz dieses Sieges hört er auf den Rat seiner Mutter, dass der Krieg noch lange nicht vorbei sei. Wenig später kann er die Belagerungstruppen von Schnellwasser von zwei Seiten her überraschen und schnell besiegen in der Schlacht der Lager. Ser Edmure wird befreit. In der Zwischenzeit wurde sein Vater Eddard in Königsmund trotz seines (falschen) Geständnisses von König Joffrey zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil wiofort auf den Treppen der Großen Septe von Baelor von Ser Ilyn Payn mit seinem eigenen Schwert Eis vollstreckt vor den Augen Sansas, Aryas, dem Hof und einer johlenden Menge. Anschließend wird sein Kopf auf den Zinnen des Bergfrieds aufgespießt. Durch die Schlacht der Lager wird Schnellwasser von der Belagerung durch Haus Lennister befreit. In der Burg führt Robb seine Kampfgenossen als erstes zum Götterhain, um den Göttern zu danken. Dann beruft er eine Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande ein, um die weitere Strategie zu bestimmen. Robb weiß nicht weiter, denn er sieht in Joffrey zwar den legitimen König, aber er möchte ihn dennoch aus Rache für seinen Vater töten. Wegen seines Ehrgefühls kann er sich aber auch nicht Renly anschließen, der sich ebenfalls zum König ernennen ließ. Nach langen Diskussionen über die weitere Strategie im Krieg wird Robb schließlich vom Großjon zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager diktiert König Robb Ser Cleos Frey auf Schnellwasser seine Friedensbedingungen für Königin Cersei Lennister und schickt ihn nach Königsmund. Gleichtzeitig trifft Ser Brynden mit Neuigkeiten auf der Burg ein: eine neue zweite Lennister-Armee wird in Casterlystein von Ser Steffert Lennister ausgehoben. Außerdem entscheidet Robb, Theon Graufreud zu seinem Vater Lord Balon Graufreud zu schicken, denn er hofft, so dessen Unterstützung und Langschiffe zu gewinnen , wenn er ihm dafür eine Königskrone anbietet. Er selbst marschiert gegen den Goldzahn. Robb schickt Catelyn mit einer 20-köpfigen Gruppe und einigen Adeligen in den Süden, damit sie in seinem Namen mit König Renly Baratheon verhandelt. Sie erreichen Renly bei Bitterbrück. Nachdem fast alle Lords der Eiseninseln König Balon Graufreuds Ruf gefolgt sind, offenbart dieser folgenden Kriegsplan: er schickt Aeron Graufreud, Dagmer Spaltkinn und Theon mit acht Langschiffen an die Steinige Küste, damit sie dort brandschatzen und einen Angriff vortäuschen, zusätzlich soll Asha Graufreud mit 30 Langschiffen Tiefwald Motte in einem Handstreich erobern, damit sie einen Brückenkopf errichten können, und Victarion Graufreud soll mit der Hauptflotte den Salzspeer und den Fieber hinauffahren und Maidengraben erobern, damit Robb und die Nordmänner nicht in den Norden zurückkehren können. Tyrion schickt Ser Cleos mit ebenso unmöglichen Friedensbedingungen wieder nach Schnellwasser zurück. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Während Lord Tywin weiter in Harrenhal sitzt, schafft Robb es, mit einer List seine Berittenen an der Lennister-Festung am Goldzahn vorbeizubringen und die neu ausgehobene Armee von Ser Steffert Lennister in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt zu überraschen und zu vernichten. Lord Rickard Karstark erschlägt in der Schlacht Ser Steffert, und einige weitere Lennisters werden getötet bzw. gefangen genommen. Da er weiß, dass ihm die Männer und Belagerungsmaschinen fehlen, um Casterlystein anzugreifen, teilt er sein Heer auf und führt einen Feldzug in die Westlande, was Lord Tywin Lennister mit seinem Heer aus Harrenhal herauslockt. Ser Edmure Tully, der eigentlich nur Schnellwasser halten sollte, entwickelt indes einen eigenen Plan: er will die Lennisters in den Flusslanden in die Zange zu nehmen. Dazu befiehlt er Helman Tallhart, der die Zwillinge hält, zu den 10000 Männer unter Lord Roose Bolton an den Kreuzweg zu ziehen. Er schafft es tatsächlich, Lord Tywin am Übergang des Roten Arms zu hindern, sodass sich die Lennisters nach Südosten zurückziehen. Robb sammelt in der Zwischenzeit seine Kräfte und zieht durch die Westlande. Er gewinnt mehrere kleine Schlachten: die Schlacht von Aschmark und die Schlacht von Burg Bruch. Währenddessen taucht er in einem von Theon Graufreuds Albträumen auf, nachdem dieser Winterfell erobert hat: dabei sind er und Grauwind von Hunderten von Wunden übersät. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Bei Burg Bruch wird Robb jedoch verwundet, wenn auch nicht schwer. Jeyne Westerling pflegt seine Wunde in ihrem eigenen Bett, wobei sie sich ineinander verlieben. In der Nacht, in der Robb vom vermeintlichen Tod seiner beiden Brüder Bran und Rickon erfährt, tröstet sie ihn. Nach dieser Liebesnacht heiratet er sie, um ihr Schande zu ersparen. Damit bricht er allerdings das Versprechen, nach dem Krieg eine der Töchter Lord Walder Freys zu ehelichen. Er kehrt nach Schnellwasser zurück, wo er Ser Edmure am Hof für seinen Sieg in der Schlacht an den Furten ehrt, in dann aber unter vier Augen schwer rügt, da er so den Lennister indirekt zum Sieg in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser verholfen und seine Befehle missachtet hat. Catelyn drängt ihn dazu, zu allererst den Norden zurückzuerobern, und Robb ist klar, dass er dazu die Unterstützung Lord Walders wiedergewinnen muss. Zudem vergibt er seine Mutter für die Freilassung Jaimes, was ihm aber zugleich die Feindschaft Lord Rickard Karstark einbringt, der sich um die Rache wegen seiner beiden Söhne gebracht sieht. Lord Rickard tötet wenig später die beiden gefangenen Knappen Willem Lennister und Tion Frey im Zorn. Die Leichen der beiden werden vor Robb gebracht, der Lord Rickard zum Tode verurteilt, obwohl ihm Brynden und Edmure raten, Gnade walten zu lassen. Verzweifelt sucht er nach einem Weg, in den Norden zu gelangen. Die Eng wird immer noch von den Eisenmännern gehalten, und seine Tante Lysa Tully gewährt ihm nicht, über Möwenstadt nach Weißwasserhafen zu segeln. Bei der Flussbestattung von Lord Hoster Tully ist er einer der sieben Männer, die das Bestattungsboot in den Trident schieben dürfen. Arya ist verschwunden und er fürchtet, dass im Falle seines Todes der Norden an Tyrion Lennister gehen würde, da dieser nun mit Sansa verheiratet ist. Daher diskutiert er seine Nachfolge mit seiner Mutter. Zum Ärger dieser schlägt Robb vor, dass, falls er sterben sollte, Jon Schnee ihm nachfolgen sollte. Kurz darauf, schickt er Maegen Mormont und Galbart Glauer nach Grauwasserwacht mit einem Brief, der seine detaillierten Pläne enthält, welche jedoch nicht aufgedeckt werden. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Robb marschiert zurück zu den Zwillingstürmen und hofft den Trident wieder überqueren zu können, um in den Norden zu kommen. Er schlägt vor, dass Edmure Tully eine Frey-Tochter heiraten soll, um sein Missachten des Versprechens, dass Robb eine Frey heiratet, wieder gut zu machen. Damit sind alle einverstanden und Robb lässt seine Frau in Schnellwasser, während seine Gefolgsleute und er zu den Zwillingen reisen. Lord Walder Frey ist einverstanden, dass seine Tochter Roslin Frey Edmure heiratet. Obwohl Grauwind das geplante Verbrechen wittert, betritt Robb die Zwillinge und wohnt der Hochzeit bei, die später zur Roten Hochzeit werden sollte. Nach der Zeremonie und dem Betten betrügt Lord Frey Robb, indem er zuvor Söldner unter die Musiker ins Fest geschmuggelt hat, welche ihn und seine Leute töten. Als Catelyn sieht, wie Roose Bolton ihrem Sohn durch einen Schwertstoß ins Herz den letzten Schlag gibt, wird sie wahnsinnig vor Wut und Trauer, sodass sie Walders Enkel Glöckchen tötet. Daraufhin wird auch sie getötet. Grauwind, der angekettet worden ist, wird ebenfalls getötet. Sein Kopf wird auf Robbs Körper genäht, um den König des Nordens, genannt der junge Wolf, endgültig zu verspotten. Familie * Lord {Eddard Stark]}, sein Vater * Lady {Catelyn Tully}, seine Mutter ** {Robb Stark}, Erbe von Winterfell ** Jeyne Westerling, seine Gemahlin ** Jon Schnee, der Bastard seines Vaters ** Sansa Stark, seine jüngere Schwester ** Arya Stark, seine jüngste Schwester ** Brandon Stark, sein jüngerer Bruder ** Rickon Stark, sein jüngster Bruder Stammbaum Siehe auch * Robb Stark im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen * http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Robb_Stark Einzelnachweise Stark, Robb Stark, Robb Kategorie:Haus Stark Stark, Robb